Size Matters
Size Matters is the 5th episode of the fourth season and the 71st overall episode of Charmed. Summary A hideous demon shrinks Phoebe to a powerless five inches and uses her as bait to trap the other two sisters. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Reynaldo Rosales as Finn *Richard McGregor as Treat Taylor *Heather Marie Marsden as Claudia *Kari Coleman as Interviewer *Robert Englund as Gammill Special Musical Guest *Dave Navarro Co-Stars *Aaron Brumfield as Bouncer Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''The Collector :''Gammill a.k.a. "The Collector" :is known for his passion :of collecting one-of-a-kind :figurines. Thirty years :ago a witch cast a spell to :make him as hideous on the :outside as he was on the :inside. Spells ''Gammill Vanquishing Spell After Phoebe was shrunken and coated in clay, she was thinking about a Vanquishing Spell for Gammill. When her sisters were shrunken and coated in clay as well, they managed to escape. Phoebe then said this spell with Piper and Paige saying it after her. The spell successfully vanquished Gammill. :''Small of mind, :Big of woe. :The pain you caused :you now will know. Powers * Electrokinesis: Used by Gammill to create a spark to activate his wand. * Shrinking (through Wand): Used by Gammill to shrink Claudia, Phoebe, Piper and Paige. The Charmed Ones used it to shrink Gammill. * Hovering: Used by Leo to fly on orbs while meditating. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb a pen and paper into her hands and to turn a coin. She later used it to orb Gammill's Wand to her and her sisters. * Premonition: Phoebe got a Premonition in which she saw Finn, the house and Gammill's oven. * Levitation: Used by (shrunken) Phoebe while running from Gammill in his house. * Flight: Due to being shrunken, Phoebe was so light that she was able to fly. She flew to Claudia on the shelf. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. * Energy Beam (through Wand): Used by Gammill to kill Finn. * Molecular Immobilization: Piper tried to freeze Gammill, but it failed because she was shrunken. Later, it worked, because Gammill was shrunken too. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to activate Gammill's Wand. * Healing: Used by Leo to heal the P3 sign. Artifacts *'Gammill's Wand' - Gammill used his Wand to shrink people and could also kill people with it. It needed a spark of electricity to be activated. Notes and Trivia *Famous R&B artist Alicia Keys made an uncredited appearance in this episode as a VIP patron at P3. * Piper mentions having a Great Aunt Sylvia who collects Hummels, and that when she has a hard time dealing with real people, figurines can be her best friends. * This is the first season 4 episode without Julian McMahon. In the opening credits his clips are replaced by clips of the sisters using their powers. *When the P3 sign breaks, Piper notes that "P3 doesn't exist anymore", as the name originally came from Prue, Piper and Phoebe. However, at the end of the episode, Leo heals the sign and Piper notes that P3 is back (with Paige). * Paige orbs at will for the first time. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * The house used for shooting this episode in real life is located in the same development as the Halliwell Manor in real life. * The house was also used to shoot Michael Jackson's Thriller music video. * Phoebe points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, (shrunken) suggesting that levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. * Executive producer Brad Kern stated in an interview for Charmed Magazine that in his opinion, this episode has the worst title of any episode in the entire series. * One of the promo pictures was reused as a cover for the Season 9's comic Cupid's Harrow. * The actor who briefly appeared as the bouncer at The Spot, also portrays Sykes' demonic form in "Black as Cole". * Leo makes a reference to the Heavens, when he says that the white gauze decorations in P3 are worse than "up there". Cultural References *The title is possibly a reference to the discussion on whether or not size matters when it comes to a man's penis. Glitches * When Paige tells Piper and Leo that she was "examining" Finn, you can see Brian Krause turning around and trying not to laugh. * After Phoebe kicks Claudia free from the clay she mentions Gammil by name, but there was no way she could have known it yet. It is later that Piper and Leo find him in the BoS. Continuity Errors *The woman interviewing Phoebe for a job states that she was 27 when she graduated and remarks that it took her a while to get her degree. However, Phoebe was born in November 1975 and graduated at the end of Season 3 (spring 2001), meaning she was actually 25. *In the same scene, Phoebe says that she took a break after her freshman year. However, in Pre-Witched, we see that she took her break just after Grams died in 1998 (when she would be at least a junior). She also did not spend enough time in school after she went back to make up for three years. Gallery Episode Stills 4x05-02.jpg 4x05-04.jpg 4x05-05.jpg 4x05-06.jpg 4x05-07.jpg 4x05-08.jpg 4x05-09.jpg 810-06xx.jpg SM_405j.jpg 3sm.jpg Behind the Scenes 405x.jpg Quotes :Piper: Do not go into that house. Did you hear me? I said do not go in. (Piper turns to Leo and sighs.) It is like talking to a wall. :Leo: She's got the Halliwell hearing. ---- :Piper: When they have a hard time dealing with real people, figurines can be their best friends. :Leo: Yeah, but being socially awkward doesn't land you in The Book of Shadows. ---- :Claudia: Oh, my gosh. How did you do that? :Phoebe: The Power of Three. :Piper: The Power of point-Three. ---- :Phoebe: He's about to put Claudia into the kiln. Piper freeze him. :(Piper tries, but nothing happens.) :Piper: Oh, he's way too big for my tiny magic. ---- :Leo: Okay, well then there's just one more thing that we need to tie up. :Piper: Oh, okay. :(Leo leads them out behind the club.) :Phoebe: Uh, Leo what are you looking for? :Leo: Something very important. :Paige: Broken glass? :Leo: Broken glass that needs healing. (He finds the broken P3 sign.) Here it is. It's up to you. :Piper: Can you do it? (Leo nods.) Well, then do it. :(Leo heals the sign and it starts to glow.) :Piper: It looks like P3 is back. International Titles *'French:' Les poupées (The Dolls) *'Czech:' Jde o velikost (It's About Size) *'Slovak: '''Na veľkosti záleží ''(Size Matters) *'Serbian:' Veličina je važna *'Italian:' La Casa dei Brividi (The Creepy House) *'Spanish (Spain):' Cuestión de tamaño (Size Matters) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El tamaño es importante (The Size Is Important) *'Russian:' Сила Трёх Десятых Trёh Desjatyh'' (The Power of Three-Tenths)'' *'Hebrew:' Ha-godel ken kove'a *'German:' Der Sammler (The Collector) *'Hungarian: '''A méret számít ''(The Size Matters) * 'Finnish: '''Koolla on väliä (''Size Matters) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4